An optical laminate formed of a glass material and an optical film has hitherto been used as a constituent member of an image display apparatus, such as a substrate for a display element, a sealing material of an OLED element, or an overall protective sheet. In general, such optical laminate is produced as follows: a glass material is produced, and then an optical film is bonded onto the glass material with an adhesive or an application liquid serving as a material for the optical film is applied onto the glass material. When the glass material is thin enough to be flexible, the glass material is produced into a roll shape, and the bonding or application is performed on glass fed from a roll.
Meanwhile, in recent years, weight saving and thinning of the image display apparatus have been progressing, and the use of a thinner glass material has been required. The glass material originally has poor handleability owing to its fragility. In this connection, when the glass material to be used as a material becomes thinner, its handleability poses a more remarkable problem, resulting in a reduction in production efficiency.